senkosanfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2
Don't be Shy, Now! (恥ずかしがらずともよいよい Hazukashi gara zu tomo yoiyoi) is the second episode of the Sewayaki Kitsune no Senko-san anime. It aired on April 17 2019. Summary Senko continues to pamper Kuroto with dinner and ear cleanings, but her outbursts are starting to make the neighbor suspicious.Funimation Official Summary Plot The day starts off in Kuroto Nakano’s house. It seems to be very early in the morning, and his phone’s alarm wakes him up. He gets up, yawning as he contemplates what has happened the past evening. He begins to look around and doesn't see Senko-San, so he starts to think that it was all just a dream. As he just thinks of this, Senko opens a sliding door in front of him, and she is floating. They both greet each other with a “Good morning,” and Nanako begins to get ready. As he begins to get ready, she starts to complain about how Nakano doesn’t get enough sleep, and that he should at least have breakfast. He confides to her that he only has about 4 hours of sleep usually, and he is fine. As he says this, he walks towards the door and hits a broom. Once he exits the apartment complex, the darkness starts to form around him once again. Senko realizes what she has to do to make him go to sleep early enough to get enough rest, and begins to pat his futon down on the balcony. As she does this, the neighbor walks by, and looks up to see Senko. After Nakano leave, Senko unfolds her luggage, which turns out to be cleaning/ housework supplies. She looks around his house to find sets of items for guests, and Senko has a flashback, of watching him move in. It then cuts to a montage of Senko cleaning everything in the apartment including; sweeping, dusting, wiping, and laundry. She then decides to make Inari, a Japanese dish with a main ingredient of fried tofu. As she prepares dinner, she says with a smile, “I hope he can come home early!” While she says this, Nakano’s typing in the workplace, and Mitaka taps on his shoulder. Nakano is informed that the boss is calling him, and it seems as though he will have to work late today. After he gets off work, the trains are all closed, and he must walk home. When he arrives home, Senko greets him with a big smile, and he can’t help but smile back. She then reheats the dinner she made and they eat. He then takes a bath, and tells her that he feels guilty that she’s spoiling him. He realizes that there is some water in his ears and reaches for a cotton swab. When he does so, Senko moves the swabs around, and pulls them away from Nakano. She then reveals that she was “The master of ear cleaning,” and that he should let her clean his ears. He refuses, until she makes the offer, that if he let her clean his ears, that she would let him touch her ears. As she cleans Nakano’s ears, he falls asleep, and has a dream. The dream involves someone who looks like him, patting Senko’s head. He wakes up when she finishes cleaning his ears, and asks her if they’ve met before. Senko tells Nakano that she’s known many people, but it is a possibility. Nakano them remembers that he gets to touch her ears. Senko sits in front of him, and tells Nakano to be very gentle. He then puts his hands on her ears, realizing this is one of the comfiest things he’s ever felt. He keeps on getting more and more aggressive with his hands, until he slips two fingers in her ears. As soon as they push inside, he realizes he’s made a mistake. Senko screams, loudly enough to startle the neighbor into running outside. Senko then tells him to go to sleep, and that he needs it. He confesses that he only gets about 4 hours of sleep usually, and she’s shocked. She then tells him that she’s put his bed set in the sun, and that it’s extra comfortable. She then proceeds to get ready for bed, changing right in front of him. He turns around, and once Senko’s is done changing, he gets up and turns the lights off. She curls up on the ground to sleep, and Nakano thinks that she is “the cutest thing ever.” As he begins to fall asleep, he realizes he’s just let a god sleep on the floor, while he sleeps on the bed. Nakano wakes Senko up, asking her if she'd like a futon or such. Senko takes this as he can’t sleep, and decides to sleep with him on the bed. Nakano quickly debates the legality of all of this, before deciding on the fact Senko is still 800 years old, no matter her appearance. As he’s thinking of her as she falls asleep, she realizes he still can’t sleep. She then hugs him close, and puts her tail on him, prompting sleepiness almost immediately. They both wake up, Nakano eats breakfast, and Senko wishes him good luck. Characters Trivia Gallery Anime 02 1.jpg|Title Image Anime 02 2.jpg|Anime Illustration Navigation References Category:Episodes